Like it used to be
by SangoSlayer16
Summary: Inuyasha snubs Kagome and she moves away before he can apologize. A few years later, she returns....with a boyfriend? Will Inuyasha be able to apologize or will he hold in his regret? IY/YYH inuyasha/kagome kagome/hiei sango/miroku sango/kurama ect.
1. Inuyasha's Betrayal

Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are best friends. They've grown up together. But one day, Inuyasha turns into an ass and humiliates Kagome. What will he do when she moves away for a few years because of him? And what will he do when she comes back to finish out her senior year? How will he react when she gives him the old shoulder?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. But I do own this story plot.

Inuyasha was walking home with Kagome. They just got out of school. And they were both going to Inuyasha's house so they could hang out. Being in junior high, they were still oblivious to the changes around them. If their parents said something, it went in one ear and out the other. They were also into video games, wrestling, fighting, sports, ect. Kagome was a major tomboy. Inuyasha was a normal preteen boy. The only difference was that he hung out with Kagome, a girl.

Once at the house, Kagome said, "Inuyasha, you're gonna get your butt whooped in video games!", and laughed.

Inuyasha laughed right along with her as he he said, "Yeah right! I'm gonna wipe the floor with you!"

They played the video games, and Kagome ended up winning, of course. Kagome ended up staying at his house because by the time they got done with all of their games and arguements, it was going on midnight. Good thing it was a weekend, right? The next morning, Inuyasha and Kagome got up and went to the park. They saw some kids from school, though.

Inuyasha askd the kids who approached him, "What do you guys want?"

Naraku said, "We wanted you to join us at the other end of the park." When he saw both of them start to get up, he said, "Just you, Inuyasha. Ditch the geek.", and smirked.

Inuyasha hesitated, but said, "Fine." He said, Kagome, I'll see you later, ok?"

Kagome had tears form in her eyes. "No. You won't." Then she walked away while listening to Inuyasha talk to Naraku about what they were gonna do.

Later that day, Kagome was doing watching tv when the phone rang. She answered, "Hello?"

The voice on the other line said, "Hey, Kagome, you gotta try this! Naraku gave me some kind of drink, and I feel fan-freakin-tastic!"

Kagome knew he sounded wierd. "I-Inuyasha, you don't sound like yourself."

Inuyasha said, "What are you talking about? I feel fine! You're just bein' a bitch!"

Kagome was shocked at what he called her. Did she really hear him right? "A bitch, am I? Well, I've got news for you, Buddy! You can just go hang out with your new friends from now on! You self-centered jerk!" Then she hung up on him. All throughout the night, he left messages containing threats and taunts and things like that. He wasn't the same Inuyasha anymore. His new friends had changed him in less than a day. And started him on alcohol, which he gladly accepted.

Kagome got through the weekend in one piece. On Monday, the school's principal called Kagome down to the office. Unknown to her, Inuyasha was staring at her the whole time. In the office, the principal told Kagome that her mom had called to inform them of Kagome's excange to another school, as well as her moving in with her cousin acroos town.

The principal asked calmly, "Kagome, why didn't you tell us?"

Kagome just sat there, looking at the ground. "I didn't know." She was excused to go clean out her locker so she could finish out the rest of the school day and leave the school.

On the way home, Kagome heard someone following her. She turned around, and saw Inuyasha! He said, "Kagome, why are you avoiding me today?"

Kagome got pissed. "You really wanna know why?! You left all those freakin' threats on my answering machine Saturday night!" She walked off so she could go home to gather her things to go live with her cousin for a while. Apparently, the reason behind this sudden decision was because Kagome's mom had heard of a school exchange program that allows the student to meet new people while earnin extra credits. So Kagome's mom thought it'd be a good opprotunity for her daughter. So Kagome left for her cousin's house. Never planning to return to Inuyasha's friship again. But how would he take the news?


	2. Four Years Later

Kagome walked down the street to her old house. She was back from her cousin's house after four long, miserable years. She'd changed a lot since she left. She'd started wearing a lot of black, listening to heavier music, though not discarding her love for other music, watched more horror movies, and so much more. She even smoked and drank! Though she'd never slept with anybody, she did mess around. Kagome's cousin, Kikyo, was always putting her down/insulting her. So Kagome had a lot of practice in the art of kicking ass and defending herself. She refused to tell her mother she wanted to come home because she knew her mother wanted her to have a good educational experience at her new school. Kagome did manage to get a boyfriend, though. He was sweet, but he was also protective. He was always with her. In fact, he was on the phone with her at that moment!

Kagome kept chatting to her boyfriend on her cell phone. "Yeah, Baby. Don't worry...........No, I'll be fine......Ok. I love you. Bye." She hung up her phone and finished her walk up the stairs. She walked up to her house and knocked on the door. When her mother answered, Kagome hugged her.

"Kagome! Why didn't you tell me your cab got here already? I would've picked you up!", her mother said excitedly.

Kagome smiled at her mother's reaction. "I wanted to surprise you."

They went into the house and had lunch before Kagome went upstairs to unpack her bags. Kagome then walked down to the park to meet up with her boyfriend. As Kagome waited on the bench, she thought back to the day she lost her long-time friend. 'Oh well.', she thought.

Suddenly, Kagome heard a noise from her left. She turned to see who was beside her. When she saw who it was, Kagome smiled. "Hiei!", Kagome said excitedly as she wrapped her arms around her boyfrind's neck to bring him down for an embrace. Hiei wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist as he kissed her briefly on the lips.

Hiei said, "This is where you used to lived? It's not really that far from where you live now."

Kagome said, "I know. But it had something to do with educational opprotunities, I think.'

Hiei asked, "And you put up with that bitch-of-a-cousin because......?"

Kagome laughed a little at this. "Transportation purposes. Plus, it was closer to where all of my new friends were. And I got away from an ass-hole nearby."

Hiei asked, "So why move back now?"

Kagome replied, "Because I know my favorite guy will be there with me this time."

Hiei smirked. "Oh, so you're glad I'm transferring with you, are you?", as he breathed in her scent from the crook of her neck.

Kagome tightened her hold on Hiei. She felt so safe in his arms. Then she heard the voice of someone from her past. The voice shouted, "Oi, get a room!", and laughed. But who was it? She couldn't place it.

Kagome turned around to face him. 'Inuyasha?', she thought. Hiei looked pissed when he looked at the stranger. Kagome grabbed his hand, and said, "Come on, Hiei. Let's get outta here." But just as she tried to walk off, Inuyasha whispered something.

Inuyasha whispered, "K-Kagome?"

Kagome flung herself around in anger. "Leave us alone!"

Inuyasha shouted, "What the hell are you doin back in town?!"

Kagome yelled, "None of your goddamn business!"

Hiei asked Kagome, "Is this the ass-hole you were trying to get away from?"

Kagome nodded her head, and Hiei understood she was about to go off. So he did the best thing he could think of. He lunged towards Inuyasha after whispering to Kagome, "I'll be right back."

Inuyasha got his ass kicked by Hiei in less than a minute. Afterward, Hiei took Kagome home so he could officially meet her family, considering he would be staying with them from now on.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So, how was it, everyone? Send in your reviews to let me know what you think. They're not manditory. I'll still write. But I'd really appreciate all of your opinions, plz. Thx for ur time! ^_^ In the next chapter, I plan to officially start the tension between Hiei and Inuyasha. If you have any ideas, let me know. I'll try to fit them all into the story.


	3. At Kagome's House

Here's chapter 3! sry it took so long to update. I've been really busy lately. and idk how often i'll b able 2 update. so i'll try my best. now, on with the story! ^_^

Kagome and Hiei walked up to her room so he could put his bags down for a while. The guest room wasn't ready yet. So Anako, Kagome's mom, said that Hiei could just sleep in Kagome's room. They were, of course, happy about this. But there some rules. Tehy weren't set by Anako. She completely trusted her daughter's judgement and decisions. She knew that if Kagome did somehting, it was usually what she thought was best. But Kagome's grandpa, however, was different. He thought Kagome needed protecting from 'evil urges'. So he said he'd be keeping an eye on them. The two just kind of stared at him when he said that's how he'd be spending his nights. Kagome kind of forced a laugh. But Hiei just stared at the old man. He didn't like him too well. But he assumed it was just because of his habit of detesting priests. Being a demon, Hiei still didn't really trust anyone. There were few he trusted. And that's if you use the word 'trust' lightly.

When Kagome sat down on her bed, she leaned back as Hiei bent down to kiss her lightly. He began crawling on top of her to deepen the kiss when a voice was heard from the hallway. As soon as Kagome heard it, she thought, 'No way in HELL is he here!' The two stood up from their previous spot on the bed to go over and open the door.

When the door opened, Kagome muttered, "You bastard!" Then she raised her voice. "What the HELL are you doing here?! Who let you in?!"

Inuyasha smirked. "Your mom. Apparently, she still doesn't know what happened four years ago, does she?"

Kagome said, "Just go home, Inuyasha. You'll NEVER get me back as a friend."

Inuyasha laughed. "Who says I even want you back as a friend? I just came back for answers."

Kagome asked, "Answers to what?"

Inuyasha snapped, "You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about! What about the fact that you left town without even telling me?! I had to find out from Sango! And she wouldn't even tell me why!"

Kagome took a deep breath. "My mother called the school and told them that I was leaving! I didn't even find out until I was called down to the office! And I wasn't even going to object because of the way you were acting that previous weekend, Ass-hole!"

Inuyasha yelled, "You Bitch! You do nothing but lie! I didn't even see you after I went off with Naraku!"

Hiei pinned Inuyasha up to the wall by his shirt. Grabbing onto his throat, Hiei threatened, "You EVER call my girl a liar again, I'll slit your throat."

Kagome said to Hiei, "Hiei, go ahead and put him down. He's not worth it." Then she told Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, you may not have seen me, but you sure as hell called me! All those fucking threats on the phone, and the fact that you ditched me for that Fucker, Naraku! Yeah, I'm was pissed!" Inuyasha just gave her a look like he was confused.

Inuyasha said as calmly as he could, "I don't even remember calling you, let alone threatening you!"

Kagome said menacingly, "You chose to go off and drink instead of staying with me. I wouldn't have minded that much if you hadn't AGREED to ditch me. Naraku even said you had to ditch me if you wnated to hang out with him. You agreed. Well, I have news for you, Inuyasha. I'm not like a video game. You can't just play with me, then ditch me until you get bored. I won't stand for it."

Hiei chirped in. "Neither will I. If you So much as lay a hand on her, I'll fucking KILL you!"

Inuyasha mumbled, "Feh. Whatever." Then he left the house, leaving Hiei and Kagome standing there by themselves.


End file.
